irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irken Technology
Elevator.png|Zim's elevator Invader Zim Control Brain by ckret.jpg|an Irken control brain Vlcsnap-235587.png Vlcsnap-238383.png Vlcsnap-2521041.png Vlcsnap-374241.png Vlcsnap-374886.png Vlcsnap-375224.png Vlcsnap-375413.png Vlcsnap-377026.png Vlcsnap-384783.png Vlcsnap-385277.png Vlcsnap-385677.png Vlcsnap-387825.png Vlcsnap-390910.png Vlcsnap-391248.png Vlcsnap-392190.png Vlcsnap-393580.png Vlcsnap-395312.png Vlcsnap-397618.png Vlcsnap-409944.png Vlcsnap-417204.png Vlcsnap-418069.png Vlcsnap-429670.png Vlcsnap-435380.png Vlcsnap-440676.png Vlcsnap-442006.png Irken technology is the finest in the universe, it now surpasses the Vortians technology by far and is the most feared from of technological advancements in the universe. The Irken Empire uses this advanced weoponry and other advancements to spread thier influence and conquest throughout the universe. The most advanced forms of Irken technology is used by the Armada. Irken High Tech Computers Irken technology is vastly superior to many alien technologies wide spread across the universe Irken high tech computers can manipulate holograms into solid objects and can shrink themselves to be mircrobial in size and can be stored along with other computerised mechanisms in a tiny pen-drill like capsule. They are also touch screen so you can never have a limit or shortage of buttons to press the computers can also self defend themselves if they get into the wrong hands like Tak's computer on her ship which tried to destroy Dib for trying to use it. You can also download your personality on to your computer's interface and interact with it through voice interface and it will remain loyal to you at all times . Also Irken high tech computers are equipped with a long distance communication network so you can contact other Irkens across the empire and the universe. Irken Military Vessels There are many different types of categories of Irken ships that make up the vast Irken Armada such as shuvvers, ringcutters, spittlerunners ,viral tanks, rippers and the one of it's kind the mighty flagship of the armada the Massive. The Massive The Massive the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple's personal military vessel and the flagship of the Irken Armada it is in this great warship the Almighty Tallest oversee the progress of Operation Impending Doom 2 and reside most of the time the Massive is supremely powerful in all aspects of military might and can withstand pretty much anything such as heavy laser strikes for long periods of time without even being scratched or slightly and ship can endure through hellish temperatures inside stars without even slight melting. The Massive was commissioned by Almighty Tallest Miyuki and was built on planet Vort before the Irken armada conquered Vort with the help of the Massive. As the Massive's name indicates it,s gargantuan size it is by far the biggest in the whole Irken fleet. The ship appears to be made up of different combinations of Irken military ships such as the Viral Tank the Spittle Runner, Ringcutter and the Ripper the only seen weaponry on board the Massive is a traditional laser cannon which fires the first shot of destruction upon an enemy planet the other projectile weapon is at the very front of the ship which is a laser frame which charges laser beams through the frame then unleashes them out upon a doomed enemy both of these appear to be world shatteringly powerful. There is a giant eyed Irken symbol on the front of the Massive which goes well with the ships immense size in causing a physiological effect on an enemy by striking fear into the hearts and minds of all who dare resist the Irken Empire. The presence of the Massive in the Irken Armada makes victory a sure certainty for the Irken race. Viral Tank The Viral Tank is the second biggest ship in the Irken Armada after the Massive it's huge size would suggest the ships strengh is great battle-wise in combat and possibly mean its not a one piloted ship like most Irken fleet vessels and that it probably has a whole crew on board along with a great number of Irken soldiers for full scale planetary invasions but this is not known for certain as the inside interior of this ship is never seen . The Viral Tank can fire one really powerful laser at the front and two other lasers at its back it like most Irken ships it is purple in color with a red front with the Irken symbol on it to represent the ships creators and the Irken logo is at the ships back . The Viral Tank appears to have a beetle like shell cover around it colored purple which could be a replica of a creature native to Irk since the Irkens themselves are an insectoid race . Ring cutter The Irken Ringcutter is one many types ships flown in the Irken armada they are quite big in size probably the third largest ship in the armada after the Viral Tank. The Ringcutter is ruby in color like the Massive it can fire two lasers at its front the ringcutter is possibly the least common Irken warship in the whole fleet as they are not seen to often in the armada the ship appears to have sidepods like the Massives which could be for refueling the ship or used for means of teleportation . Shuvver The Irken Shuvver is one if not the most popular ship in the Irken armada they are extremly powerful in combat and has great laser positioning technology it is the shuvver that carries out the organic sweep the most powerful laser bombardment strike on planet the Irken armada performs in the final stage of conquering it in the battle of the planets Shuvvers can be seen raining down devastation upon planet Blorch wiping out the Slaughtering Rat People into extinction shuvvers are always in the Irken fleet they are nearly totally different in design from any other Irken ship except for their ruby color the ship is the only in Irken armada with spikes on the top of it's outside it is first seen rotating around on an Irken computer screen in the opening credits of the Nightmare Begins the Shvver looks nearly completely similar to Taks ship. Category:The Irken Empire Category:Irken Experiments Category:Irken technology Category:Superweapons Category:Androids Category:SIR Units Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Canon